Server computers often communicate with different local and remote storage devices for various purposes. For example, server computers may use storage devices for storing data, archiving, databasing, warehousing, data processing, and so on. Generally, operating systems executing on server computers access local and remote storage devices using device drivers. In many cases, operating systems execute different device drivers to support the different storage protocols supported by local storage devices. For example, an operating system may use a device driver that implements a Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (SATA) or an Advanced Host Controller Interface (AHCI) driver to communicate with a SATA-based storage device. As another example, an operating system may use a device driver that implements a Non-Volatile Memory Express (NVMe) driver to communicate with a Solid State Drive (SSD) over a Peripheral Component Interconnect Express (PCIe) interconnect. Standards such as SATA, AHCI, NVMe, and PCIe provide a framework for developing commonly available storage device drivers. Such storage device drivers may be readily available, and allow a server computer to quickly and easily access local storage devices.